goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
WALL·E·NATOR/Extreme Renovation: House Edition
Season 1, Episode 5: WALL·E·NATOR/Extreme Renovation: House Edition Aired: October 4, 2010 Previous: Star Blecch/uGlee Next: I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin WALL·E·NATOR/Extreme Renovation: House Edition is the fifth episode of MAD Season 1, and the fifth overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary WALL·E·NATOR: After getting Wolverine's jacket instead of his insurance, WALL·E·NATOR starts a rampage against producers of garbage. Extreme Renovation: House Edition: Ty Pennington takes over Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Segments #Opening Scene #'WALL·E·NATOR' (Movie Parodies of WALL·E and The Terminator) #Animated Marginals segment #Which of These Things is Not Like the Other? (Cartoon) (Spoof on Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez) #Happy Charms (Cereal Parody of General Mills' Lucky Charms) (Ad Parodies segment) #Nix Kidz Pix Lady turns into a nightmare monster (TV Parody of Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #MAD's Guide to Phobias (MAD's Guide to... segment) (Parody of Facebook and Voltron) #The Morning Feeding (Cartoon) (Based on a comic by Tomas Bunk in MAD issue #383) #The Spatula (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelor_(TV_series) the Bachelor]) (Live-Action Cartoon) (Ad Parodies segment) #The killer is in this room... (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Spy vs. Spy - Splitting Torpedo (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Where's Lady Gaga? (Where's Lady Gaga? segment, Book Parody of Where's Waldo? ''/ Spoof on Lady Gaga) #You got "Toad" (Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Build-a-Bieber (Store Parody of ''Build-a-Bear Workshop / Spoof on Justin Bieber) (Ad Parodies segment) #Yell APE! to Request Stop (Cartoon) #'Extreme Renovation: House Edition' (TV Parody of ABC's Extreme Makeover: Home Edition) #Credits #5-second cartoon: (from MAD's Guide to Phobias) Transform-a-phobia (TV Parody of Transformers) (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time a Mike Wartella segment appeared before Spy vs. Spy, the first episode of MAD to have two Mike Wartella segments, the first time an Ad Parody was a Live-action Cartoon, and the first time Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street showed up. **And also, this is the first and SpongeBob SquarePants appeared, and Dr. Gregory House made an appearance in Extreme Renovation: House Edition. *This is the second appearance of the Where's Lady Gaga? segment and the MAD's Guide to... segment, and the second time Justin Bieber appeared. *This is the third episode of MAD where the second Animated Marginal is not directly after Spy vs. Spy. The first was Episode 2 and the second was Episode 3. *Nix Kidz Pix is a parody of the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards where people get green slime dumped on them. *In''' Extreme Renovation: House Edition', Scrat from ''Ice Age makes a cameo, and Danny Phantom and Casper the Friendly Ghost were seen in the Phantom Zone the renovation crew opened accidentally. *The sign in "Yell APE!" said "Push yellow tape to request stop." *In WALL·E·NATOR, Alfred E. Neuman, Black Spy, and White Spy were in the office, and if you closely, you will see Optimus Prime and Sam Witwicky at the wedding. *On the background on Build-a-Bieber, you get to see a Justin Bieber doll with big eyes and getting scared when a girl was holding him. *On the background on the sketch "the Morning Feeding" there was bird wearing a red cap on a bench. This may be a parody of Mario. Voices *Jason Antoon - Mater, Lex Luthor, the Spatula Announcer, and MAD's Guide to Phobias Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Wolverine and General Zod *Larry Dorf - Shelby Forthright, Build-a-Bieber Guy, and Prime Minister *Aldis Hodge - Usher, Sinestro, and Frog *Jason Marsden - Ty Pennington, Commercial Boy, and Flint Lockwood *Julia McIlvaine - Sam Sparks, Nix Kidz Pix Hostess, Build-a-Bieber Girl, and Mom *Rachel Ramras - Little Girl, Commercial Girl, Build-a-Bieber Girl, and Mom *Kevin Shinick - Himself, Which of These Things is Not Like the Other? Announcer, WALL·E, Superman, Oscar the Grouch, Happy, Bertram, Jor-El, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gregory House, and Justin Bieber Dolls Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 1) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:October 2010 Episodes